This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3 GPP™) has published a technical specification, TS 22.268 version 11.3.0 (dated 2011-12), the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein, describing general requirements for a Public Warning System (PWS) in a 3 GPP™ communication network.
As disclosed in TS 22.268, there has been an interest to ensure that the public has the capability to receive timely and accurate alerts, warnings and critical information regarding disasters and other emergencies irrespective of what communications technologies they use. As has been learned from disasters such as earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes and wild fires; such a capability is essential to enable the public to take appropriate action to protect their families and themselves from serious injury, or loss of life or property. This is what the Public Warning System is intended to do.